


Three Little Words

by StormyBear30



Series: Three Little Words [1]
Category: 30 Seconds to Mars
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-09
Updated: 2012-01-09
Packaged: 2017-10-29 07:09:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/317090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormyBear30/pseuds/StormyBear30





	Three Little Words

The first time they kissed it was in a gay club Jared had dragged them to. He knew from the moment that Jared announced where they would be going that it was a dare of some sorts, knew that Jared was testing him if you will before he could officially join their strange and fucked up family. However, it was a test and a dare that Tim took gladly because no matter how strange and fucked up the family was, he was dying to be part of it as well. He loved everything about the madness that always seemed to surround the band and each player within it. He loved the chaos, the closeness, the bickering, the Leto madness that would drive any normal person insane, but for him in some strange and fucked up fashion it felt like home. He liked all the guys the moment they had met up several years before hand, bonding in some strange and fascinating way with the elder of the group, the one who had sought him out and introduced him into the strange and wondrous ways of their tight knit family. He felt like an outsider for a nano second before Shannon took him under his wing and made him feel like part of the group. The others were resistant at first, how could they not be since they had lost one of their own, but again it was Shannon who yelled and screamed some sense into them before they too settled down and allowed the new comer to try and fill the huge shoes left by the great Matt Wachter.

The club was smokey and crowded and Tim felt as uncomfortable as a fish out of water and yet he played along, drinking with the other members of the band and ignoring every young hunk and stud who tried to hit on him as he had. Instead he focused on the conversation, focused on the never ending supply of drinks that seemed to be hitting the table every few minutes, focused on the man with the hazel eyes sitting across from him as he scanned the club as if looking for something or someone. He didn't know why it bothered him, but he knew what Shannon was doing, knew that he was scoping for the next one night stand and that thought alone sent Tim racing for the outside for some air in order to try and clear his head. Two cigarettes later he found himself back inside the club, standing at the bar as he downed shot after shot. "You ok man?" He heard someone speak behind him as he turned and once again found himself staring into hazel eyes.

"Fine man…" He lied with a fake smile as he downed another shot before taking his leave once again. Before he knew what was happening he found himself pinned to a wall as a leather clad hairy man stood before him.

"Well aren't you a hot little twink" The man leered, shoving his knee between Tim's leg as he continued to press him against the hardness of the wall. "I've never seen you around here before" He continued to speak, grinding his body against Tim's in a way that almost made him want to vomit. "Such a pretty little ass for me to fuck. You want me to fuck you sweetheart?"

Tim found he had forgotten how to speak as he nodded his head in the negative, eyes closed in response as if to wish it all away and yet the man continued to speak, continued to run his hands over his body and just as he was about to give into his fate, hazel eyes were before him once again. "Are you ok?" He heard Shannon ask in concern, unexplainable relief flooding him as he continued to look up at him with such concern. It was at that moment as the buzz of the alcohol and the adrenalin of the night kicked in that Tim changed the course of he and Shannon's friendship forever. It was such a small gesture he thought, but it fucked with his head in ways that he could never have quite imagined.

"My hero" Tim smiled as he allowed his body to fall forward, wrapping his arms around Shannon's neck, holding on for dear life due to the liquidy numbness that seemed to be present within his limbs. Closing his eyes he leaned into his band mates body even closer, one hand winding though the hair of the back of Shannon's head, his nose inhaling the sweaty and smokey scent of Shannon's neck as he closed his eyes and inhaled its toxic pleasure. "Dance with me Shannon" He grinned down at the speechless person, the hand previously massaging his scalp now cupping his rugged jaw.

"Tim…" There was a dare to Shannon's tone and it was one that sent a shiver down Tim's spine as those same hazel eyes practically bore into his own blue ones. "You're drunk and I think it's a good idea to take you home"

"Don't you want to dance with me Shannon?" He pouted, it quickly turning into a smile at the look he received in return. "Do you want to kiss me?" He sent out his own dare, pulling their bodies just a bit closer then necessary.

"You're a semi handsome man, drunk and in my arms…what do you think?" Shannon returned with a grunt as he tried to put some distance between the two of them.

"Only semi handsome" Tim pouted again, refusing to give up his grip on Shannon as he once again wrapped his arms around his neck. "Do you want to kiss me Shannon?" He whispered again, this time against Shannon's ear, grinning smugly at the shiver he felt race through the shorter mans body. The smile froze for a moment as an unforeseen hardness brushed his thigh, only to return again as a calloused hand grabbed onto his neck and pulled him backwards just enough so Shannon could look up at him.

"What game are you playing here Tim?" Shannon asked, licking his lips as his eye line kept falling to the pouty lips lingering above him. "I'm a man and I have needs of my own and if you're willing then I won't be one to turn you down but you need to…" He words were cut off as a press of warm lips met against his own. Shannon knew what he was doing was wrong, he knew that Tim was drunk and that he shouldn't have taken advantage of him like that, but as a wet tongue shoved itself inside his mouth he found that he couldn't have stopped it if he even wanted to. The rest of the evening found them making out like love sick teenagers against the same wall the leather clad man had pinned Tim against.

"So do you think that I passed the test?" Tim asked drunken and near exhaustion as Shannon led him out of the club later that night.

"Test?" Shannon asked confused as he stopped and looked at Tim, his eyes then wandering across the crowded club before falling on his brother and Tomo practically fucking in a booth. There eyes locked for a split second, Shannon realizing what his brother had been up to in that moment before turning his full attention back to Tim. "Yeah Tim…you passed the test"

Tim woke up the next morning sprawled face down on his bed, a hangover from hell and a loudly ringing phone behind him making it so much worse. "Hello" He croaked into the phone, his throat dry and scratchy as he grunted and groaned as he pulled himself into a sitting position.

"Look you mother fucker if you think that one night of partying gets you out of practicing with the rest of us then you have another thing coming" Jared screamed across the line, grinning to himself and the boys behind him at the groans of pain and discomfort coming across the line. "Or maybe you can't handle hanging with the big boys. The big bad gay club too much for you Timmy?" He laughed again, watching the way that Tomo cracked up as if it were the funniest thing on the planet, his brother looking thoughtful and uneasy before he got up and left the room altogether. "You've got thirty minutes to get your ass here fucker or…" He left the sentence open as he hung up the phone, smiling at Tomo as he walked by him. "Shannon…" He called out his brother's name as he entered the kitchen and found him leaning against the counter with a cup of coffee in his hand. "You ok?" He asked, leaning against the opposite counter, arms across his chest as he waited for his reply.

"Yep…perfectly fine" Shannon lied, taking a sip of his coffee before placing it on the counter and exiting the kitchen without another word spoken.

"Liar…" Jared spoke to the empty air, knowing that something was wrong and yet knowing at the same time not to push the subject, just yet.

Tim couldn't figure out why Shannon was acting so strange towards him, almost distant after he arrived and by the end of the day it was driving him insane. "Hey man…you ok?" He asked running to catch up with Shannon as he headed out of the studio.

"Yep…perfectly fine" He replied to Tim in the same fashion he had his nosey brother earlier, not even bothering to look back as he continued to walk.

"It's just you've been acting kinda weird around me since I came in and I wondered if I did something to piss you off" He stopped Shannon, jumping back in fear when he placed his hand upon Shannon's arm and Shannon nearly jumped out of his skin. "Did it have anything to do with what happened at the club last night?"

"Do you remember what happened at the club last night?" Shannon asked, finally giving Tim his full attention.

"Well yeah…sorta" He grinned, noticing how taunt and nervous Shannon seemed to appear. "No…not really" He continued with the truth. "I remember going outside to get some air and then seeing you at the bar and then my mind goes blank after that. Why…did something happen? Fuck…did I do something stupid? I knew that I shouldn't have drank so much…but the drunks just kept appearing and Jared just kept egging me on"

"No…you didn't do anything stupid" Shannon assured with as much of a smile as he could muster. "But I did" He spoke more under his breath as he turned to walk away from Tim once again. "Boy did I do something stupid"

"Shannon…" Tim called out towards the retreating man, but he either ignored him or didn't hear him as he exited the room leaving Tim a bit more confused as to what had just happened.

It was another couple of days before he saw Shannon again, showing up on his front door unannounced and more then a little nervous. "Tim…" He heard Shannon cry out in fear as the door was thrown open, neither man expecting the other. "What the hell are you doing here?" He asked, his blackberry to his ear as he juggled a sports bag in his other hand. "I was just heading out to the gym" He called out over his shoulder as he walked back towards the silent man after tossing his bag in the back seat of his car, murmuring to the person on the other line ending the conversation and placing the phone in his pocket. "Hey…did you need something?" He questioned, walking back up to Tim, waving his hands in front of his face because Tim seemed to be anywhere but where he was standing. "Tim…are you ok?"

"I remember the other night" Tim blurted out, finally looking down at Shannon. "At the club" He continued feeling the need to clarify at the gaping look Shannon was giving him.

"Yeah…and what…now you're here to kick my ass for what happened" The drummer ground out, waiting for the fall out he knew was to come. He had regretted how quickly things had gotten out of hand that night at the club, knowing that Tim was drunk and that despite the fact that the drunken man had made the first move, he was in fact in no way able to make a coherent decision.

"No…" Was the only word he could reply, because he truly didn't know why he was there.

"Then why are you here?" Shannon asked, confused and hopeful all rolled into one.

"I don't know" He said truthfully, the images of that previous night playing over and over in his head. "I just keep seeing it…feeling it and I don't know what to think about it" He continued to speak his truths because the confusion was becoming more then he could bare.

"What?" Shannon egged him on; not wanting to push the taller man into a conversation that he knew neither one of them was ready for.

"You kissed me" Tim replied, ignoring the way his heart was beating so quickly within his chest.

"Correction…you kissed me" Shannon returned, not liking the edge of accusation present in Tim's words.

"I was drunk and you let me" The accusations increased, fear and anger growing within him and confusion that felt as if it were eating at his soul. He waited for Shannon to deny his words, expected that words of anger and upset would be expelled; maybe even a blow or two, but he got the complete opposite instead.

"You're right and you have no idea how sorry I am" Shannon replied, guilt and remorse weighing heavily upon him. "I knew you were drunk and I took advantage of you. I hope that you can forgive me and that we can move past this"

"You…I…but…what?" Tim stammered, shocked that Shannon had just upped and taken the blame for something that he had clearly initiated.

"I said…" Shannon tried to explain further, but he found he words were cut short as he felt two hands grab him roughly by the shoulders, a familiar mouth crushing itself against his own once again. "Are you fucking insane?" Shannon ground out, pushing Tim away from him as hard as he could. "Do you know that we have paparazzi practically living around here? Jesus Christ did you forget that Jared lives here as well"

Tim was too stunned and shocked to do much of anything but stand there like a gaping fish, his confusion growing with leaps and bounds. He had kissed him, again and what's more as much as he hated to admit it, he fucking liked it. He wanted to leave, wanted to run as far away from Shannon and the madness as he could, but instead he found himself following Shannon into the home he shared with his brother, jumping in fright as the front door was slammed loudly behind him.

"Care to explain what the fuck that was all about?" Shannon asked, putting on the show of his life as he tried to pretend that Tim's kiss hadn't meant anything to him.

"I don't know" Tim muttered once again unable to look Shannon in the eye.

"Don't know much of anything today now do you?" Shannon teased, deciding to take pity on the guitarist as guided him into the living area. "Sit…" He indicated towards a chair as he sat on the opposite end of the room. "Look…I know that I've confused the fuck out of you with what happened at the club the other night and again I am sorry for that. So…let's just pretend that nothing happened and go back to the way that things were before hand. You've been a great addition to the band since Mattie left and we don't need something like this to fuck everything up"

"Shannon…" Tim tried to speak, but he could tell the older man wasn't listening to him.

"I mean Jared wouldn't shit too much if he found out that I fucked things up with you" Shannon was speaking more the himself then Tim, but he didn't care because he needed to distract himself from the fact that at that moment in time he had never wanted anyone more then he wanted Tim. "I mean fuck…what the hell was I thinking"

"I liked it…" Tim blurted out, unable to believe he had spoken those words aloud, but by the look he was receiving from Shannon he knew that he had. "What…I did" He defended once again ignoring his near bursting heart and flashing warning signs telling him to take it back and shut the fuck up. "But that doesn't mean that it doesn't confuse the fuck out of me"

"I don't know what you want me to say to that" Shannon finally spoke up after the silence around them became too much to deal with.

"Well shit I don't know what I want you to say either" Tim confessed, wringing his hands together between his knees as he sat on the edge of the chair. "It's just that I can't stop thinking about it. It was so strange and different and yet I fucking liked it. A man was kissing me and groping me against a wall in a gay club and I fucking liked it. Do you know what the does to a straight mans mind?"

"Yes…I've been there before" Shannon replied with a small smile, remembering his confusion and upset the first time he had kissed a man.

"Then you know how much this is fucking with me?" He asked, looking over at Shannon, his heart beating even faster at just how concerned Shannon truly was about him. "I don't want to ever do that again…but at the same time I have to fight the urge to run over there and kiss the shit out of you. I have no idea what I should do"

"I like the latter of those two choices…but that's just me" Shannon chuckled, smiling for the first time since Tim had arrived.

"I have a girlfriend Shannon…one that I've been dating for awhile. I shouldn't be here. I should be with her…but fuck if I can't force myself to leave"

"I'm going to make this very easy for you Tim" Shannon once again took pity of the clearly confused man as he got up off of his chair, taking Tim by the arm as he practically dragged him into the hallway. "Go home. Go to your girlfriend. Just get out of here and we can pretend that none of this every happened. It was just a small thing…a bit of drunken experimentation and nothing else. Go on…" Shannon pointed towards the door, stepping away from Tim and walking away.

"It's not cheating if I kiss another man is it?" Tim called out, stopping Shannon dead in his tracks. "I mean…it's not like I am cheating on her with another chick…right?"

"Cheating is cheating…but you're asking the wrong person to judge you. I've never been in any sort of serious relationship so I couldn't tell you what's right and wrong when it comes to relationship"

"It would just be experimenting then…nothing more. It doesn't have to mean more then that right?

"Whatever you want. Do you know what you want Tim?" Shannon asked, laughing out loud as his ass end came into contact with the floor, a squirming Tim lying on top of him. "Guess so…" He laughed again, wrapping his hand around the back of Tim's neck before brining him down for a much sought after kiss. Seconds turned into several minutes, minutes into hours as the two made out like love struck teenagers, finally jerking apart at the harrowing yell of shock and surprise coming from Jared as he entered their home, finding the two locked together in a heap on the hallway floor. "Lets take this into my room" Shannon giggled against Tim's ear, as the two struggled to untangle themselves, ignoring the ranting still coming from the hallway.

"That wasn't pretty" Tim whistled as he leaned against the door of Shannon's room, looking at it as if Jared was going to barge in and beat the shit out of him.

"Don't worry about Jared" Shannon spoke from across the room. "Come here…" He patted the bed beside him, leaning on his elbow as he watched Tim nervously make his way over. "Relax…I won't make you do anything that you don't want to do" He assured, leaning Tim's taunt frame backwards. "We can start out with some more kissing" Shannon murmured against his lips, shifting their bodies backwards, until they were both lying across the expanse of the bed. Pretty soon Tim found himself once again lost in the sensation of kissing the drummer, his fingers exploring the cloth covered back of the man evoking such wondrous feelings in him.

"Shannon…" He moaned when he felt calloused fingers knead their way under his shirt, exploring his stomach and chest quite thoroughly.

"Mmm…you like that?" Shannon rasped against his ear, nipping and biting at the tender flesh located right below it. "I want to taste you Timmy" He practically purred, shifting his body forward as two manly cocks rubbed deliciously across each other. "Will you let me?" He went even further, pinching a studded nipple between his fingers, biting into the flesh of his neck once again when Tim arched up. "I can make you feel real good baby" He continued to tease, moaning in the trembling man ear below him as another brush against his cock sent electric jolts down his own spine.

Coherent words were not an option for Tim as Shannon continued to torture and tease him in a way that had him throbbing and harder then he could ever remember in his lifetime. He didn't want Shannon to get the wrong idea when he couldn't find the urge to talk, but insured that no words were needed as he sat up as much as his trembling body would allow him and removed the hindrance of a shirt. Shannon didn't waste anytime in beginning his exploration of Tim's heaving chest, nipping, biting and laving it with teeth and tongue until the man was nearly crying out in painful need for more.

"You need to relax" Shannon whispered in a soothing voice as he looked up over the expanse of Tim's body, as he tried to remove the tight blue jeans. "If it gets to be to much just let me know and I will stop" He assured, tugging the incorporative material until he finally was able to remove it. "Commando huh…never would have thought that" He chuckled, his mouth literally drooling for a taste of the newest member of the band. "This is going to feel real good Timmy boy…I promise"

Tim nearly came off of the bed as he felt a warm hand wrap its way around his shaft, his nerves on edge and ready to snap when a warm and wet tongue was added to the mix. "Sha…Sha…" He cried out, once again attempting to speak but finding it once again useless.

"Mmm…" Shannon slurped around Tim's cock, smiling widely at the look of pleasure on the guitarist face. "You taste even better then I thought you would" He teased some more, before increasing his suctioning action until all that could be heard around them was loud moaning and incoherent begging for more. Shannon didn't hesitate as he jerked and sucked his manhood until he was crying out in wild abandon, filling his mouth to the brim with his manly juices. "You ok?" Shannon asked, sliding up Tim's body before lying beside him. "Ok" He replied embarrassed when he tried to kiss the man, only to receive his cheek instead of those tasty lips he wanted instead.

"Sorry…but I…um…in your mouth" He finally found the capacity to speak, though not gracefully.

"No worries Timmy…after a few more times of this trust me you won't care if you came in my mouth or not" Shannon chuckled, nuzzling Tim's neck with his nose.

"Are there going to be other times?" He asked, hopeful and yet not so hopeful at the same time because the realization that a man had just sucked him off and sucked him off good was finally starting to catch up with him.

"Whenever you want" Shannon, chuckled again sensing the way that Tim's body was once again tensing up. "You better get going. It's getting late and if I know my brother he is biting at the bit to speak to me about what he saw. No worries though…it won't change anything that has to do with you or the band"

"Ok…" Tim responded with as much of a smile as he could muster as he slid off of the bed, dressing himself quickly before slipping out the door without even looking back.

"Fuck…" Shannon cried out to the empty room in frustration as he shoved his hand down his pants and jerked him self off with a few heartfelt strokes. Thus began a pattern between the two of them with Tim showing up at first periodically and then nearly daily. At first Shannon was ecstatic to have the younger man nearly meowing and begging for his mercy, but after several months of Tim being the only one to receive any oral pleasure Shannon had had enough.

"Hey…" Tim grinned as he entered Shannon's room one late afternoon, pulling his shirt off the moment that the door was closed and dropping it to the floor.

"What are you doing here?" Shannon asked, not even trying to hide his irritation.

"Like you don't know" Tim ignored the sarcastic tone as he unbuttoned his pants and began tugging them down his leg.

"All I know is that you pop your fucking ass over here whenever you like, you get some great oral pleasure and then just saunter out afterwards" Shannon yelled, getting up from the computer chair he had been sitting on. "What I know is that afterwards I am left with a hard cock and enough frustration to fill this room. What I know it…"

"Ok Ok…" I get it Tim cut Shannon off, pants hanging loosely on his hips as he sat down on the bed. "I knew it was a matter of time before you got tired of what's going on between us" He gestured between Shannon and himself.

"There is nothing going on between us" Shannon belted out, flashing Tim with eyes full of anger and frustration. "What's going on is me being your cock whore and it's going to stop now"

"That's not how I think of you Shannon"

"Really…your actions speak otherwise"

"How can I prove to you differently?"

"Reciprocation"

"You mean…"

"I want you to suck my cock"

"I've never done it before. I wouldn't know where to begin"

"I've done it to you enough times for you to get the jest of it…the rest I can walk you though"

"I'm scared"

"Scared of what?"

"That I might like it"

"Look Tim…I'm not going to push you into anything you are not ready for…but I can't keep doing what we are doing. I'm not one to just sit back and give up full control. I like you and I enjoy spending time with you. Hell…I can't even lie and say that I don't enjoy what we are doing but I need something in return man"

"I know" Tim replied hesitantly, swallowing hard at the idea of what he was about to say and do. "Can we just go slowly? I mean I don't even know if I can do this"

"Like I said I'm not going to push you into anything that you are not ready for. Maybe you should just go home" Shannon repeated himself as he sat back down on the chair he had exited, turning to face the computer screen.

"If I wanted to go home I would have been gone a long time ago" Tim spoke quietly as he pushed himself off of the bed and nervously walked his way over towards Shannon.

"Tim…you don't have to" Shannon replied, himself nervous as Tim took his hand and led him to the bed. "I don't want you to feel pressured…this isn't like high school and…"

"Shannon…shut up" Tim giggled as they stood before it. Taking a deep breath, he wrapped one hand around the back of Shannon's head, the other he grabbed onto his hip with, tugging him forward. "You talk way too much for your own good sometime" He grinned before leaning down and covering Shannon's equally grinning lips with his own. It was a hot and heated kiss that quickly sent heated signals to lower regions rather quickly. Before either knew what had happened, clothing had been removed as they continued to explore each others mouths.

Shannon couldn't believe how aggressive Tim was being as calloused hands explored his back, his chest and the slightest caress across his ass. It was all too amazing, all happening to fast and then he felt as if his heart was going to explode as he watched Tim fall to his knees. He could read the nervousness in the man's eyes, but also the determination as he slowly moved forward and licked tentatively across his aching penis. He could tell that Tim was gazing his reactions as he continued to look upwards and into his eyes, receiving confirmation in the form of a moan before wrapping his lips around his entire girth. His lids grew heavy as he gave in and closed his eyes, head leaning back, mouth open as moans and sighs of contented pleasure poured across his lips. The sensation of his warm mouth was soon too much for Shannon to handle as he began a bitter fight with gravity, before he grabbed onto the sides of Tim's head for support. "Bastard…" He laughed as Tim grinned against his raging dick, knowing the effect he was having on the older man as he increased his actions.

His mouth was glorious as Shannon continued to arch back with his eyes closed, enjoying every little sensation Tim was causing him, but he found it was nothing compared to the feeling of his hands as they wandered up his backside. With gentle and timid strokes his finger began to taunt and tease his ass, causing the drummer's eyes to burst open as an intake of shocked breath overtook him. "Tim…" He moaned as that same finger started to move across his opening, applying more pressure with each stroke. "Gonna…come" Shannon warned as he continued to be blown like a seasoned pro. "FUCK…" He cried out as a warm hand was thrown into the action as he was stroked and sucked with a vengeance, exploding deep within Tim's mouth and throat. "I'm sorry…I tried to warn you" Shannon felt horrible as he watched the man before him gag as he tried to swallow the salty goo. However, he found that Tim wanted none of it as he pulled himself upright, wiped his hand across his lips before latching them onto his lips. The taste of his cum lingered upon Tim's tongue as it snaked its way around Shannon's tongue and mouth and only served to turn Shannon on even more as he pushed the guitarist backwards upon the bed. "My turn…" He leered with a grin as he fell to his knees, his hands running up and down Tim's legs as they laid across the side of the bed. As was always the case when it came to Tim, Shannon found his mouth watering again for his simple taste as he devoured his penis between his lips.

"Oh my god Shannon…" Tim cried out as Shannon nursed his overly sensitive dick like it was his last meal. "I'm going to…going to…fuck I'm going to come" He finally cried out, his cries of passion turning into those of protests when Shannon released him from his mouth, just looking up at him from the floor. "What…what are you doing? What's wrong?" Tim stammered feeling as if he were around to explode.

"Nothings wrong" Shannon whispered with a blushing grin. "It's just that I…" And for one time in his life Shannon found himself at a lose for words. "I just want to…"

"You want me to fuck you?" Tim asked the drummer, his own blush crossing his face.

"Yeah…" Was all that Shannon could say as he once again accepted the hand Tim extended to him as they each situated themselves next to each other on the bed.

"Are you sure" He asked, as he and Shannon laid chest to chest. "I've never done this before. What if I do something wrong? What if I hurt you?"

"You won't hurt me if you just follow everything I say. I've got to tell you Tim I don't normally bottom for anyone. It's only happened once or twice and they were…well we won't go into that. But today…with you…seeing how afraid you were of doing this to me…well fuck I don't know. It just makes me want to feel you. Does that make sense" It was at that point in time that Shannon realized his feelings for Tim had changed from mere friendship into something more, something that he pushed away into the farthest corners of his mind and his heart because it was something he wasn't ready to deal with.

"It makes perfect sense" Tim smiled, his heart doing some strange little dance as he leaned forward and kissed Shannon once again. Closing his eyes he gave into the kiss, trying not to freak out when an over abundance of emotions began to flow through him, emotions that he couldn't remember ever feeling for the women that he was dating and had been for nearly a year before hand. Pushing them away, he focused on the man lying before him. "Do you want me to fuck you Shannon?" He teased, pushing him onto his back before he slid on top of his compact body.

"Please…please fuck me" Shannon begged in a way that was so unlike him, but for some reason when it came to Tim everything seemed to be so unlike him.

"Do you have anything?" Tim asked, kissing Shannon quite soundly before pulling back.

Shannon thought of all the smart remarks he could say, he was Shannon Leto for Christ sakes and he was always prepared, however he opted to keep quiet as he pointed towards the drawer of the nightstand. He watched as Tim leaned forward, fumbling though the drawer as he took that moment to torture and tease a manly nipple before him. "Behave…" He heard Tim scold playfully, but he noticed how he seemed to linger a bit longer then necessary once he found the needed materials. "Evil…" He grinned down at Shannon as he tossed the condoms and lube next to them once again capturing lips he seemed to never tire of kissing.

The two continued to kiss and writhe against each others bodies until each was ready to explode from too much friction. "How do you want to do this?" Shannon asked, closing his eyes and arching his neck as Tim nibbled and licked his way down his sweaty neckline. "Face forward or face down?"

"How do you want to do it?" Tim asked, pulling back as he looked down at Shannon.

"I would rather be able to see you" Shannon spoke softly, memories of the two previous times he had bottomed for someone haunting him.

"Don't trust me?" Tim teased.

"If I didn't fucking trust you, you wouldn't be fucking me in the first place" Shannon barked, his guard up as he pulled back from Tim a little.

"I'm sorry Shannon. I was just teasing you" Tim surrendered as he too pulled back a bit. "Maybe we shouldn't do this" He tried to move off of Shannon completely, but a hand at his back stopped him.

"No…wait. I'm sorry" Shannon spoke quickly, sliding his hand up the younger mans back as he pulled him back on top of him. "I'm sorry…" He whispered again as he leaned up and kissed Tim softly. "I want this…really I do" He whispered some more as he wrapped both arms around his neck, increasing the kiss until they were both breathless. "Fuck me…" He was begging again as he wrapped his legs around Tim's legs, proving to him just how ready he was.

"Do you need me to prepare you?" Tim asked, ignoring the look of shock and suspicion that Shannon gave him at the question.

"No…just go slow" Shannon replied, dying to ask Tim a million questions about he knowledge of preparation but deciding that his need to fuck was more important at that moment. He watched as Tim sheathed himself with the latex, slathering it was the clear gel before kneeling between his legs. "Just go slow" He reminded the man as he bent his knees forward, locking his hands around them as he pulled them towards his chest.

Tim felt as nervous as a school girl as he watched Shannon pull himself into position. For a moment his manly straight side told him to get the fuck out of there and never go back, but his curious side, the side that couldn't get enough of the drummer prevailed as he scooted forward, his dick in hand and ready. "You ready?" He asked, once again praying Shannon would be having second thoughts, but hoping at the same time he was not. "Ok…" He replied when Shannon gave him an affirmative nod. With a deep breath he situated himself at Shannon's puckered hole, barely pushing in before pulling back at the extreme tightness found there. "Relax baby" He cooed softly to Shannon at the look of pure fear he found staring back at him. "I promise I won't hurt you" He assured as he once again aligned him self before pushing in as slowly as he could.

"Fuck…" Shannon cried out at the intensity of the pain presented by the intrusion of Tim's penis.

"Do you want me to stop?" Tim cried out in concern, a grimace on his own face as he fought the urge to start moving while Shannon adjusted to him.

"NO…" Shannon cried out in fear. "Just move…do something…anything but sit there"

His movements were awkward an unsure and he knew by the look of pain on Shannon's face that he was doing something wrong; despite the fact he was trying to mask it. "Shannon…I think we should stop" He cried out, pulling back only to stop short at an outburst of protest from the man before him.

"You fucking stop and I will kill you" Shannon threatened, determined to make their first time at serious sex a success. "You're almost there…just keep going like you have been. Shit…" He cried out when Tim hit a particularly tender spot. "Right there…oh Jesus just aim for right there"

Tim couldn't help but smile as he aimed for that same spot over and over, his smile widening at the intense pleasure he was receiving as well. "I never imagined man sex could be anything like this" His words were loud and winded as he increased the friction of his fucking, moving them both closer to explosion. "Are you ready Shannon?" He asked, leaning forward before kissing the drummer.

"So fucking ready" Shannon grinned as he wrapped his hand around his dick and began to tug in earnest before spilling all over his hand and stomach.

Tim didn't take long to follow as he once again increased the pistoning of his thrusts before crying out loudly as he filled the condom to near capacity. "Shit…" He cried out as he gave into his orgasm, falling between Shannon's still open legs. "Sorry…" He grinned sheepishly, pulling himself upright before pulling out, removing the full condom and dropping it on the floor when he found no trash can to throw it into.

"I'm not sorry at all" Shannon yawned, his eyes barely open as he watched Tim sit off to the side of the bed with a strange look upon his face. "You ok? You're not having second thought about what just happened are you?" He asked with concern as he sat up facing the quiet man.

"Can I stay with you tonight?" He blushed, feeling vulnerable and in need of being close to the man he had just fucked. "I mean…it's late and we have to meet here early for rehearsal anyway"

"If you can stand the snoring then you are more then welcome" Shannon smiled, as he leaned forward and kissed Tim quickly upon the lips. "I'm going to just go get cleaned up and then we can hit the sack"

Tim watched as Shannon went into the bathroom, blushing a bit more at the way he found himself ogling his naked body. "What the fuck have I turned into?" He spoke in a whisper as he hid his head in a pillow, inhaling the musky scent that was purely Shannon. "What are you doing to me Shannon?" He questioned himself again as the confusing from before began to fuck with his mind.

"Did you say something?" Shannon asked as he entered the room, lying back down on the bed beside Tim, right away noticing the way that he flinched as their skin came into contact. .

"No…um…except that maybe I should go home" He spoke quickly as he got up and began to search for his clothes.

"Sure man…whatever you want" Shannon replied, trying to hide the disappointment in his words. "I'll talk to you tomorrow then. Don't forget rehearsal at nine"

"Right…night man" He called out over his shoulder as he exited the room, coming face to face with Jared as he closed the door behind him. "Um…hey" He greeted him nervously as he found fascination with the carpet on the ground.

"Hey yourself" Jared replied as he continued to walk down the hallway towards his bedroom, shaking his head as he fought the urge to say something to Tim about what was going on between he and his brother.

The next morning Tim acted as if nothing had happened between him and Shannon until he had him alone and was able to talk to him without the prying eyes of the fellow band members. "I just wanted to say that I am sorry about the way I acted last night" He began as he and Shannon stood before each other in the kitchen. "I don't want you to think that I was freaked out or anything after we…um…had sex…but it was just that I was…um"

"You are so fucking articulate when you are nervous" Shannon laughed, as he placed his hand upon Tim's chest and pushed him until his back was against the wall. "It was just sex Timmy…nothing more" He lied, but he was determined not to let Tim see that. "We're not in dating. We're not in love…it's just sex. So stop stressing over it and enjoy it" Leaning forward he captured Tim's lips under his own, feeling him hesitate for a moment before giving in altogether.

Six months later…

The pattern had been set. They were no longer a secret among the band members, only the public and the crowds that they played for nightly. They were never apart for long, always touching, kissing, and fucking whenever the opportunity presented itself. For Tim it was the best of both worlds in that Shannon was an amazing lover, bringing him to heights of pleasure that he had never known and yet he also had an amazing girl friend who kept his hetero side alive and kicking. For Shannon it was something entirely different as with each touch, his kiss, each round of sex he found himself feeling more and more for the younger man. He tried to fight it, tried to deny that it was anything more then sex despite his repeating it over and over to Tim, but eventually it was too hard to fight and he finally had to admit only to himself that he was slowly falling in love with the man.

It all came to a head one night after a particularly fevered round of sex that Shannon said three little words that changed the course of their relationship forever. "I love you" He cried out as Tim continued to fuck him at a fever pitch that had him coming harder then he could ever remember coming before. He hadn't even realized he had said the words as his eyes closed tightly and he enjoyed the light buzzing of after glow as he came down off of his high. "That was fucking amazing" He smiled, opening his eyes when he felt no movement from the other man, received no response. "Tim…" He called out to the retreating figure as he searched for his scattered cloths from the floor of the hotel room they were staying in. "What's going on? Where are you going?"

"You lied to me" Tim shouted out his accusation as he continued to dress as quickly as he could.

"What…lied to you about what?" Shannon replied in full confusion as he scrambled off of the bed in order to stop him from leaving. "What the fuck?"

"You said that this was just sex…nothing else. No feelings…no emotions…just fucking. You lied. You fucking lied Shannon. I'm sorry but for me it can't be more then that. I can't do this anymore" Tim didn't even wait for Shannon to respond as he sped for the front door of the hotel, not even looking back as he ran down the hallway hoping and praying that the bar was still open because he was in desperate need of a drink.

"What the fuck have I done?" Shannon whispered to him self as he sat heavily upon the bed. Everything finally making sense as he recalled the words he had spoken.

"Did you and Tim have a fight?" Jared asked Shannon several days later as the two of them sat on the bus alone while the other's went out to explore the new town they were in before their scheduled show.

"No…" Shannon lied, not willing to go any further with the conversation as he got up and made an attempt to leave.

"Shannon…you can't lie to me. First…because you are my brother and I can tell when you are hurt or upset about something and second because you and Tim haven't so much as kissed, touched or even spoken a single words to each other in days. So what the fuck is going on?"

Shannon wanted to lie to him, wanted to keep his pain to himself but as he looked into his baby brother's worried blue eyes he found that he truly did want to speak to him about it. Closing his eyes, he took a deep breath before speaking, neither of them realizing that Tim took that exact moment to enter the front of the bus in search of his missing wallet. "I told him that I loved him" He finally spoke the words that had been haunting him since he had spoken them days earlier. "Well fucking say something" He cried out in frustration when after several seconds Jared hadn't spoken a word.

"Did you mean it?" Jared asked plainly, still in shock that his hard as nail, never going to fall in love brother had in fact done just that.

"No…" Shannon laughed full of fakeness, shaking his head as if it was the stupidest question on the planet, his heart telling him something completely different as he once again found himself staring into his brothers eyes. "I didn't mean to say it" He finally spoke a few truths, taking a deep breath before continuing. "It was during the heat of the moment and it just popped out. I hadn't even realized I had said it until he was running for the door"

"You didn't answer my question" Jared spoke softly, already knowing the answer by the broken hearted look upon his older brothers face. "Oh Jesus Shannon you really do love him don't you?" He answered for him as he scooted closer to him, not touching but wanting to be close by just the same.

"I never meant to fall in love with him" Shannon seemed to be speaking more to himself then Jared as he fought the onslaught of tears threatening to wash from his eyes. "It was just supposed to be sex for fucks sake…but then something changed and I started to feel things for him…things I've never felt for anyone in my lifetime"

"Oh Shannon I am so sorry" Jared sympathized with his brother, still not touching the man no matter how badly he wanted to pull him into his arms for fear that he would be pushed away.

"You know I never expected to feel like this with the life choice that I made…but fuck me if it hasn't happened. It's just my luck that the man that I decide to fall in love with can't love me back"

"So you've made your decision then?" Jared asked, knowing that Shannon had been struggling long and hard with his true sexual identity for many years before hand.

"Yeah…" I pretty much made my decision the harder I found myself falling for him. You know I never expected moonlight walks, or romantic dinners for two…but I also never expected to fall so hard and have it hurt so fucking much" He watched as Jared lunged forward, wrapping his arms around his neck as he crushed him against his body and he wanted to fight him, wanted to push him away because he was stronger then that, but he found that he couldn't. "I hate how this makes me feel. I feel useless and weak and I don't ever fucking want to feel this way again"

Tim could hear the sadness and pain his Shannon's voice, it bringing pain to his own confused heart as well as he turned and left the brother's alone.

"I could kick his ass for you…or make him so miserable that he runs for the hills before long now" Jared smiled sadly at Shannon as he continued to cling to him.

"You already make him miserable…what more could you do to him?" Shannon returned with his own small grin, glad to having his brother there for him. "Just leave him be Jared. This isn't his fault…it's mine and I'll just have to deal with it in my own way"

"I hate how this is making you feel"

"I know bro and I appreciate that you are here for me. I know I never say this to you Jared…but I do love you"

"Jesus…you're becoming such an old sap" Jared laughed once again, hugging his brother close before letting him go, knowing that Shannon could only put up with so much touchy feely from him. "And for the record…" He called out over his shoulder as he went to exit the bus. "I love you too"

Tim watched as Jared left the bus, hidden behind another bands van as he debated what to do, how to feel and why he shouldn't just throw him self in front of a bus and end it all. He hated the way that he was feeling. On one hand hating Shannon with an all fired passion for changing what they had shared between them and then missing him so much that his heart literally craved for him. He hated himself for lying to his girlfriend, a woman who had been nothing but loving and patient since he had started dating her. He knew what he had to do, knew that in the end someone was going to get hurt, but knowing it was the only course of action to take.

Shannon moped on the bus for another hour before he had had enough. He was stronger then that and was determined that he was going to get over Tim no matter what he had to do. His determination grew as he prepared for the show that night because it was time for the one known as the Shanimal to rise again.

Tim found himself disgusted and hurt as he watched Shannon blatantly flirt with a blonde man as they hung outside the bus after the show. He tried to pretend that it didn't bother him as he stood off to the side, ignoring the fans desperately trying to get his attention. The urge to vomit hit hard as he watched the crowds disperse at the urgent request of the security guards, Shannon and that same blonde man entering the bus for what he already knew to be the grand tour. "You really are a stupid ass" He heard the leader of the band speak up beside him, nearly causing him to have a heart attack on the spot. "You have a great guy that really loves you and I am pretty sure you care for him as well and you just let him fuck another guy. It just doesn't make any sense" He didn't wait for Tim to respond as he boarded the bus, leaving the upset man alone and more confused then before. He waited outside, smoking cigarette after cigarette until nearly thirty minutes later the star struck man stumbled from the bus. He curbed the urge to run after him and beat his handsome face into a bloody pulp as he finished off his final cigarette and climbed aboard the bus. He didn't even acknowledge any of the band as he made his way down the aisle, his heart breaking and raging in such a confused state that he felt he may have a heart attack before he reached his bunk.

It was the same night after night after that, and with each encounter Tim found himself more broken and hurt then the night before. He wanted to tell Shannon that his feelings for him had changed, but as much as he cared for the older man he still found that something was holding him back. The truth was that he truly didn't know how to explain the feelings that he was experiencing. His straight side still refused to accept the fact that he was in fact falling for another man no matter how much his heart tried to tell him differently.

Shannon himself wasn't fairing any better despite the fact that after each conquest he forced himself to believe otherwise. He fought tooth and nail to ignore the feelings of love that still plagued him whenever he looked upon the person that was the root of all his problems, only to finally admit defeat each night as he laid in his bunk that same person lying so close and yet so far way from him.

"Let's go out tonight" Jared announced the next morning as the four of them sat around the table located in the living area of the bus discussing the show that night. "We could go to this club that I know that's not too far from the venue"

"I don't want to go out tonight" Tim spoke softly as he pushed away from the table in haste to get away from Shannon as fast as he could, memories of a previous night where everything good and fucked up had started between him and Shannon playing over and over in his head.

"Tough shit…you're going and that's final" Jared demanded, leaving no room of discussion before turning his sights on his brother. "That goes for you as well" He pointed at the older man, hating the fact that two of the people who meant something in his life were hurting because of their own stupidity.

"Whatever…" Was Shannon's retort as he too pushed himself away from the table and walked towards the back of the bus.

"I know what you are doing Jared and I don't think that it's going to work" Tomo spoke up beside Jared at the slam of the bathroom door.

"I don't give a fuck anymore Tomo" Jared cried out as he turned to face his friend and sometime lover. "I can't take it anymore. Shannon is trying like hell to fuck his way through each fucking city that we go into and our normally bubbly and happy go lucky Tim is turning into a fucking shell of himself. They fucking love each other and yet they continue to play this fucking game"

"You can't fix this Jay…no matter how much you want to" Shannon's hurt because Tim rejected him and Tim is so fucking confused as to what he is feeling for Shannon that he doesn't know what to do with himself. Don't you remember what it was like when we were each there? The first time I fucked a man I almost slit my wrist right afterwards and I know that even now you still freak out whenever you feel the need to fuck someone other then a women" Tomo reminded.

"But not for the reasons you think Tomo" Jared shot back, cupping the mans face whom he felt more for then he would ever let anyone in on, including Tomo.

"Whatever…" Tomo replied as he pulled away from Jared's touch. "I still think that you are making a mistake about tonight and that more then likely it's going to blow up right in your face"

Jared didn't say anything in return because no matter how much he wanted to deny Tomo's words, he knew very well that the Croatian was probably telling the truth.

Later that night…

"Slow down Shannon…keep this up and we will be dragging your drunken ass out of here within the hour" Jared warned as he watched his brother down shot after shot of alcohol.

"You're right…it's time to really party" Shannon grinned drunkenly, searching the floor of the club for his next victim.

"Jesus Christ I swear that they get younger and younger each night" Jared sighed tiredly, watching the way his brother was practically molesting some young guy on the dance floor. "I worry for him" He continued, looking at Tim who seemed to have found fascination with the beer in his hand. "I worry for you too" He spoke to Tim, watching as the man once again refused to look at him as he left the booth and walked outside.

"I told you that this wasn't going to work" Tomo replied softly as he laid his hand upon Jared's arm. "Stop trying to fix something that's unfixable"

"Fuck off…" Was Jared's nasty retort as he pushed Tomo's hand off of him before making a bee hive for the door. "Fuck…" He cried out when he exited the building finding Tim no where to be found.

Tim watched from behind a nearby sign as Jared walked down the street at bit, apparently in search of him. He was tired of Jared butting in where he didn't belong. He was tired of Shannon fucking every available ass laid out before him, but most importantly he was just plain tired of the piercing ache within his heart that told him that everything that was going on was all his fault. With drooped shoulders he made his way back into the club, intending to lose himself in mind numbing liquid before passing out on the bus, but all plans flew out the window at what he saw next. A rage unlike he'd ever felt before flooded him as he walked back into the building and found Shannon and his fuck toy practically fucking against the bar. It only seemed to grow with each step taken as he watched them stumble and scramble towards the bathroom for what he already knew to be coming. His feet developed a mind of their own as he stormed through the crowded dance floor, his mind intent on only one thing. "Do you want to suck me off?" He heard Shannon's lust filled voice through the closed door of the bathroom stall.

"Fuck yeah…" He heard a sissy voice squeak out as he lost what little sanity he had left in that very moment. With the strength of ease he ripped the door to the stall open, hauling the unsuspecting twink up off the floor before tossing him like a rag doll into the wall behind them.

"Get the fuck out…NOW" He screamed in utter madness, watching smugly as the young man ran like a little girl from the smelly room.

"What the fuck Tim?" Shannon cried out, attempting to go after his prey, but finding his back slammed against metal before his mouth was being crushed under an unrelenting one. He fought back for about a millisecond before giving in fully to the feel and the taste he had been craving for far too long.

It all happened so quickly for Shannon as one minute Tim was practically fucking his mouth with his tongue, the next he was on the floor with Shannon's dick in his mouth as he sucked him off like a vacuum cleaner. Shannon tried to control the moans and grunts exiting from his throat, but gave up all pretenses as his front was forced against the wall of the bathroom stall, Tim rummaging though his pockets for the always present condoms he kept there. There was no time or need for preparation as the guitarists hard dick was shoved quickly into Shannon's body, a roar of pleasure and pain echoing around them. The fucking was brutal and quick as Shannon exploded all over the dirty wall, while Tim filled the condom to near capacity.

Afterwards Tim was too exhausted to do much of anything but lean against the body that he craved with an all fired passion, his face hidden within the folds of Shannon's sweaty neck. "Are you trying to hurt me?" He asked in almost a whisper, fighting for air as his hands clutched at Shannon's sides for leverage, nearly losing his balance when they were removed and the man of his confusion turned to face him.

"I'm not trying to hurt you" Shannon replied softly as he gazed up into swimming eyes of blue. "I'm just trying to move on" He knew he was lying in part, but he knew that he could never admit any of that to Tim.

"You act as if you hate me…do you hate me?" Tim continued with his questions, not even trying to control the single tear that rolled down his face.

"I don't hate you" Shannon replied as he leaned down and pulled his pants up from around his ankles, watching as Tim did the same. "I should for the way that you just walked out on me…for the way that you ignored me for weeks afterwards…but I don't"

"I fucked up. I can admit that now" Tim admitted, wrapping his hand around the back of Shannon's neck as he laid his forehead against the shorter mans forehead. "Can't we just go back to the way that things were before hand?" He asked hopefully, receiving his answer in the form of pleading eyes before Shannon began to speak.

"No…" Shannon replied sadly, fighting an inner battle with his heart for speaking such heartbreaking words. "What I said to you…it's out there in the open now and I can't take it back. It would always be there like a pink elephant in the room, no matter how hard we tried to deny it. If we went back to the way things were I would grow to hate you because you don't feel for me that way that I feel for you and please believe me when I tell you Tim…that I don't want to hate you. Its better that things go back to the way they were before you and I started sleeping together. It's for the best…I promise you that" He forced as much of a smile as he could upon his face before leaning in and kissing Tim one final time. It was a sweet kiss, a loving kiss that spoke volumes to the man receiving it as to just how much Shannon truly did feel for him and as Shannon broke the kiss and left him there standing alone within the dirty stall, Tim for the first time ever realized just how much he truly did love the other man.

"I need your help" Tim spoke to Jared hours later as he sat on the couch of the living area of the bus while they headed towards their next gig, Tomo sitting on the floor playing a video game.

"Not interested" Jared replied, plucking the stings of his guitar harshly in order to drown out Tim's voice.

"I love him Jared" Tim cried out over the noise, watching as his beloved acoustic guitar hit the floor with a thud. "I just realized it tonight" He whispered, closing his eyes at the blush of heated red that splashed across his face. "I mean…I always knew that I felt something for Shannon…but I just didn't know what it was or how to handle it"

"Fuck you Tim" Jared roared. "If you loved him you wouldn't have done what you did to him…instead you fucked him in the bathroom and then once again you ran off. Leaving us to drag his drunken ass to the bus after he drank himself stupid" Jared growled as he picked up the piece of wood and placed it back in its case.

"That's not entirely true Jared and you know it' Tomo spoke up from the floor, ignoring the death stare he was getting from his leader. "Shannon told us what happened earlier Tim. After you had left the club and he told us that he was upset and needed to talk to someone"

"It's ok…" Tim smiled sadly at Tomo, closing his eyes again at the loud snore he heard coming from the back where Shannon lie in his bunk passed out drunk. "I don't mind that he told you and I hope that you will listen to what I have to say and help me prove to Shannon that I love him and want to be with him"

"And do you…want to be with him" Tomo asked with a smile as he forgot the game he had been playing by turning his full attention towards Tim.

"I do…" Tim replied with a smile, it disappearing immediately at the look of hate he was receiving from Jared. "I do…" He repeated again, hoping and praying that it wasn't about to turn into a huge fight. "I really do…" He repeated softer as he fell onto the couch next to Jared. "I just don't know how to show him"

"Just fucking tell him then" Jared cried out in annoyance and yet relief that Shannon was finally going to get the man that he loved. "No more games. No more denial…just tell him how you feel or shut the fuck up and let him move on"

"Yeah?" Tim asked his hopes rising as he locked eyes with Shannon's brother.

"Yeah you fucktard. He doesn't want candle light and roses…he just wants to be loved…just wants to be loved by you for some stupid reason" Jared grinned, pushing Tim away as he lunged forward and hugged his tightly. "Just know this…" He warned with a point of the finger. "You fucking hurt him again and your ass is mine"

Tim did say anything as he got up and walked back to the bunk area, pulling back the curtain hiding the man that he loved. His heart swelled with such love, love that he had never felt before for another human being and instead of fearing it, it made him smile. Sliding into the tiny space he chuckled at the drunken grumbles and groans that he received before wrapping himself around Shannon as much as he could. With his head lying up on his chest, he repeated softly the words Shannon had spoken to him so long ago. "I love you"

"Love you too…" Shannon mumbled in his sleep, a small smile gracing his handsome face as Tim looked up at him, laughing to himself again when light snores were all that he heard afterwards.

When Shannon woke up the next morning, he felt different and yet he couldn't explain why. His mind told him something important had happened the previous night and yet the pains in his head and the uneasy feeling in his stomach hindered him from recalling it. He avoided Tim like the plague the entire day, not even willing to look at him once during the show. He felt stupid and hurt that despite everything that had happened between them the previous night he was still upset that Tim hadn't seemed to develop any real feelings towards him. He begged off the bus afterwards as he took a cab to the hotel that they would be staying overnight at since they had a show in the same town the next day. He had a wonderful evening planned of getting drunk, finding some willing person to fuck before passing out once again alone and heartbroken. He knew that he was being reckless, knew that he was falling once again into his old ways, but for some reason it seemed the only way to dull the pain and heartache if only for a little while.

He ignored the knock at the door the first time, figuring it was his brother. He wasn't ready or willing to deal with him or anyone just yet as he continued to dress, cursing under his breath when the knocking increased. "Leave me the fuck alone" He called out at the door, checking himself in the mirror one final time before splashing some cologne on. "Jesus fucking Christ" He cried out when yet again he heard another loud rap upon the door. "I said leave me the fuck…" He words cut off as Tim stood before him looking nervous and practically ready to vomit. "I'm going out" He spoke quickly, trying to walk past the taller man, only to be grabbed onto and jerked back into the room, wincing when the door slammed loudly behind him.

"We need to talk Shannon" Tim spoke quickly, his heart racing so quickly within his chest he felt lightheaded.

"I think we said enough last night don't you?" Shannon asked snidely, once again making haste for the door.

"I love you Shannon…" Tim blurted out in fear, afraid that if Shannon walked out on his he could lose his last chance.

Shannon stopped dead in his tracks, turning to face Tim, his mouth hanging open in shocked and then fear that he had misheard what he wanted to hear most in the world. "What?" He asked, swallowing hard as he waited for him to respond.

"I said that I love you…" Tim responded nervously as he stepped forward, placing his trembling hands upon the sides of Shannon's face, taking a deep breath before he continued. "I think that I've been in love with you for some time now but I was just too afraid to admit it to myself. You are amazing and loving and anyone that is lucky enough to have you love them is so fucking lucky" He went on, removing his hands from Shannon's slack face, his fear growing ten fold. "You told me that you loved me and instead of counting myself lucky…I freaked out and I hurt you. You have no idea how much I wish I could take that back…but I can't. I can't however make a promise to make sure that you never hurt again. I love you Shannon" He repeated again, about to have a heart attack if Shannon didn't speak soon.

"What's gotten into you? Why are you talking like this?" Shannon finally found the will to speak.

"I figured someone had to be the women in this relationship and it might as well be me" He attempted at a joke, almost regretting it at the look he received from Shannon. All fear were relieved at the mischievous grin he received a moment later.

"I kind of like the idea of us both being men" He laughed as he moved towards Tim, wrapping his arms around Tim's slender frame. "Manly men who happen to be in love and fuck like jack rabbits"

"Yeah…" Tim smiled in relief as he closed his eyes as Shannon ran his hands across his back and shoulders before a hand was placed at his neck as he urged him forward for a much anticipated kiss.

"So where do we go from here?" Shannon asked winded and happier then he had ever been in his lifetime.

"As long as we are together…any fucking place that we want" Tim responded with nothing but the utmost truth and love as he plucked the shorter man up off the floor and carried him towards the bed.

"So now I'm the women huh?" Shannon beamed up at his soon to be reacquainted lover.

"No baby…you're all man and you're all mine" He grinned as he leaned in to kiss Shannon and prove to him just how truthful his words were.

"Well in that case" Shannon giggled like a school girl as Tim tossed him onto the bed before slinking up his body. "I love you too"

The End…


End file.
